Naruto The lost child
by Jet is my salvation
Summary: This is the story of the lost child. If you wish to know his tale please read on.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Lost child

Chapter one introduction and graduation day

Zenith was a rather normal child he knew the basics of ninja training from the academy. He got decent grades but he was never really trying. What they don't know about this boy is that he was that he was no mere boy and possessed a legendary beast know as the chakra dragon its true name was lost to history. But unlike many Zenith was not sealed with the beast like the tailed beast uses. No the dragon was sealed far different in a bounding seal that could never be broken it sealed their fate to each other if one died so did the other it also allowed the dragon to aid Zenith in battle if needed.

This dragon was the boys only true friend since his birth the boy named his friend jet and offend calls him his guardian and parent as jet refers to his host as child. Jet is much like a wolf mother fighting against all odd if needed to protect his precious cub Zenith.

They where a special team together they could communicate thought each other's mind often spending days chatting and they were happy together content in their little world and family of one but all good things must come to an end and this is his story the story of Zenith and jet the lost child.

He is referred to as the lost child as he was an orphan at birth and no one know where he came from or could remember who his parents where he just simply showed up one day as a small child wearing village clothing. The villagers just shrugged it off they knew his name but not much else about him as if it was wiped from there memory.

Zenith did grow up alone save Jet people paid him little attention or care.

His story begins on graduation day.

Zenith sat in class bored he passed the written exam all he had to do was make a clone of himself he never really managed to do it before and some Naruto kid before him showed off making a bunch of clones.

Zenith decide he dident like Naruto very much showing off and always acting like a clown. Not to say Zenith dident envy him and his cheer full outlook on life. Zenith heard jets voice 'don't worry about it my child I shall guide you I have watched his moments and studies his chakra flow so don't fear just let me take over' Zenith nodded 'thanks jet'

Zenith walked up and preformed an exact copy of Naruto's jutso producing 5 clones of himself they all stood in his basic ninja jacket and green jumpsuit. Zenith never cared much for fashion.

"Okay you pass" Zenith smiled at the instructor and headed home for tomorrow was the day he picked for a squad. 'hey jet thanks I just hope ill make a good ninja and make you proud.'

Jet sent Zenith warm and happy thoughts 'My child I am already happy and proud I have watched you grow up quiet a bit and soon your be a ninja we should celebrate!' Zenith smiled happily jet always knew how to make him happy and smile. 'Okay what do you…' Zenith was pushed down and pulled into an ally and then thrown against a wall by a older male possible in his twenties The man held a knife to Zenith throat "strip it all off or die!" the man said. 'jet what do I do!' 'We fight' Zenith eyes glowed as jet spoke through him "you will not harm him!" zenith hands glowed and sent a burst of chakra out from them its color was a green mixed with a golden swirl.

The man was blow into a crate a crate shattering it but he got up. "now you die" 'Zenith take over remember what I taught you!' Zenith eyes returned to normal as he charged the man. He dodge the knife and then ran up the man's body and delivered a kick mixed with chakra into the mans face he slammed into a wall his head shattering like a melon.

Zenith was shocked he just killed a man. Jet quickly sent calming thoughts to him. ' It was you or him now we need to get home hurry' Zenith nodded and headed home once home he collapsed in his bed shacking still but jet soon sang to him lulling him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the lost child Chapter 2 Squad day

Zenith awoke slightly early in the morning.

'good morning my child sleep well?' Zenith smiled 'Jet you're a part of me you can see my dreams of course I slept well I always sleep great when am dreaming about us..I love you jet so much'

Jet sent his feeling of happiness to Zenith 'and I love you my child come on we got to hurry if we want to get on a squad.' Zenith nodded and got dressed. He then headed to be picked out of a handful of lucky ninja.

Zenith ran through the streets sliding under tables and flipping over carts he would not be stopped or be late today he did not want to get a bad sensei. Zenith was almost to the door grasping for it but it was slammed open and zenith fell back. "yay I got sakura on my team!" Zenith stood up quiet angry how dare he slam a door in my face I make Naruto suffer!

Suddenly realization hit Zenith he was late he walked in sad the squads have been picked and the room was being cleaned… Zenith just stood there in the door way feeling heartbroken all that work all that training my hopes my dreams crushed… Zenith thought as he clenched his fist he saw the janitor and walked over to him he had to get out some rage and if he couldent be a ninja so be it but the leaf village would regret this he was going to send them a clear message.

Zenith was about to stab the janitor in the back of the head and kick him out the window to his death when jet snapped him out of his anger. 'Zenith don't it will be okay am still here I swear to you will make them regret this' 'but jet I was lied to by the instructor he said I still had an hour…' 'I know child I know maybe there a note or something lets look then we can take out some rage on that brat who slammed a door in your face and hurt you.'

Zenith nodded and took a breath calming down part of him was appalied at his dark side that instantly though of murder he wonder where the thought came from but he had no time to ponder his inner demons. He did in fact find a note addressed to him " dear Zenith you are to meet your new squad at the training field as soon as you get this your on a four man squad as we have an odd number of graduates this year your on kakashi squad good luck."

Zenith headed to the training field where they where just starting introductions. He felt his anger flair Naruto was on his team!

Zenith sighed now was not the time for vengeance he would have to work with him if he wanted to be a ninja he just hoped he wasent as much of a fool ass he looked.

Zenith walked up and bowed to his new teacher " Hello sorry am late I was lied to I am Zenith it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Respectful good whelp Zenith your up first introduce yourself and life goals please"

Zenith walked over and bowed " I am Zenith as for my life goal It's a relatively simple one its to make my true love happy."

Jet mentally blushed at the comment 'thank you my zenith.' The others just looked at him " and who would that be?" they asked.

Zenith smiled "no one you would no so don't fear but I will tell you this his name is jet." Zenith figured he could at least say jet's name not like they would be able to put two and two together.

Naruto burst out laughing " He it's a he" Zenith quickly reacted and punched Naruto into the air then kicked him into the ground head first he went to do more damage but kakashi grabbed him "Zenith that's enough you fail!"

Zenith felt his inner demons come out as his eyes glowed he broke out of kakashi grasp and approached Naruto glowing in his sickly green and golden chakra mix. The one thing on his mind was to make Naruto suffer to murder him. Jet tried to stop Zenith shouting at him but it was to no avail. Kakashi reacted and stood in front of Naruto.

"Zenith stop this!" that must have been enough to stop zenith the shouting in his face and jets voice he calmed down tears in his eyes he then fell over and passed out.

He was carried off to the hospital along with Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto the lost child chapter 3 repercussions of the sins

Zenith awoke to jet's voice 'wake up child they are coming for you' Zenith tried to move but was strapped down to a table. He panicked "jets get these things off me!" He shouted as the straps snapped and he fell to the floor coughing. 'Quickly out the window!' Zenith ran to the window leaping out it he heard shouting "don't just stand there after him bring him to the hokagua! " "sir yes sir"

The ninja leaped out after Zenith. Zenith lost his foot hold on a shingle on the roof and fell into an ally. Ninja flooded the ally "give it up kid your finished you almost killed a fellow ninja give up and face your sentence!"

A loud roar pierced the air as the ground shook "you will never harm my true love you want him take him from my cold dead claws die you bastards!" Jet roared as he exited Zenith body as a dragon that started to grow in size he breathed a deadly stream of energy at the ninja which where shreaded to bits. 'Hold on child where getting you out of here!'

Zenith held onto jet as he grew so large his foot smashed a building and he took off into the sky ninja chased after him. "jet where are we going they are following us!"

"let them come and I am fixing are mistake we are heading to a holy place!"

Zenith nodded as jet speed increased shattering the sound barrier as he used his charkra to sent them flying like a rocket into the a cave that seemed to be appear out of nowhere filled with jewls and gems flags of great dragons and tailed beast hung jet slowed and snatched something off the ground then speed up exiting the cave and high into the air higher and higher they climbed.

Then Jet merged with Zenith letting him fall "the stone grab the stone ZENITH'

Zenith grabbed the stone as he fell it was a golden diamond it looked as if it held rainbow energy inside it.

Jet voice was heard " Forgive us and shield us for the repercussions of are sins I beg you father save us for I am with my child save us from this fate and fix that what has be broken for if we fail now Zenith will die save us save him.. repercussion of sins dragon jutso!"

Zenith heard jet's words then everything went back it was silent he felt cold dead then slowly he felt his senses return to him. As his eyes where blinded by light.

He blinked and relished He was back at the meeting. "well nice to meet you zenith introduce your self"

Zenith was shocked 'jet what happened?' ' A old dragons trick we can fix are mistakes but we cant do it offend the crystal needs to recharge and lets not forget it takes a lot of power. Why do you think a dragon was never slain in battle we an sorta command time itself to do are bidding..'

Zenith just stood there acting embarrassed when really he was in a lot of pain from jets jutso he tried hard not to throw up.

"umm am Zenith and my goal is to be a great ninja"

Zenith then waited to head home and start training. He got home and collapsed in his bed he threw up a few times and jet was to weak to even sing to him he said so he let jet rest .

He tried to eat a decent meal to help his energy but couldent keep it down he collapsed on the bathroom floor asleep and tired but alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto the lost boy chapter 4 the past still haunts me

Zenith awoke tired and exhausted but he dident feel sick anymore. He heard jet speak to him 'I should tell you that's not the first time I have don't that…' 'What do you mean did you have another…'

' No Never you are my child I will never leave your side through death and beyond we stay together!' 'Okay then what did you mean?' ' huh it was long ago around your 6 birthday'

5 years ago

Zenith was playing by himself sitting in the dark humming and giggling talking to jet. "I love you jet you're so nice" zenith said out loud giggling as he drew pictures of dragon.

He was pushed down by some older kids "what did we tell you about talking to imaginary people ninja don't have fake friends" Zenith got up "but he real he not fake cross my heart hope to die for fear of dragons fire in your eye!"

'Back then you where carefree and so so happy and innocent'

The older kids just laughed "hope to die huh well we will see about that"

They grabbed zenith and punched him till he was crying and crawling away. "no leave me alone please leave me alone" then tackled him " jet jet help am scared jet jet!"

'I felt your pain and your suffering I could not stand by and watch them take you from me I was enraged I hear your cries and I did what any parent would do I answered them !'

A large dragon appears and swats the children off of zenith has if they where flies "you shall not hurt him no one will hurt him you want to pick on a little kid huh well lets see how you like being stepped on by someone bigger then you!' Jet roared and slammed his foot on the children crushing them into a blood mess. He picked up zenith 'shh am here zenith your going to be okay am so sorry am so sorry'

'But you did not move out of shook or the pain the kids did to you I forgot they had knifes but I dident want to say the awfull things and bring back that pain for you… So you did not move you where cold oh so very cold I cried I had lost you my child I was so angry I grew larger then a small island I could grow more but dident I set fire to the leaf.

Then I flew into the air so high The leaf was a spec and brought everything I could muster without killing me into a massive spear it was the size of the moon It blocked my vision but I set it crashing into the planet below it exploded destroying everything it touched. I landed and held your body tight I never let go of it and I cried for 20 hours straight praying for an answer'

'Then the answer came to me as memories of my fellow dragons flooded through me I found the holy gem and used it to turn back time… From then of I made sure you where careful and watched over you every second making sure you where safe I will not lose you not with out a fight… You are everything to me my Zenith I love you more then I can bear the thought of you in pain brings tears and sorrow to me remember I love you now its still early don't worry about the squads you need to rest your to weak to put up a fight no arguing okay?'

Zenith just smiled " how or why would I ever argue with my true love my best friend and my everything I trust you jet I lll go to sleep will you wake me if there is trouble?" 'yes I love you to just rest.'

Zenith soon fell asleep in his bed the covers over him and happy he felt so safe knowing jet would defy god himself and destroy time itself possible even all life just to keep him safe.


	5. The first days of being a ninja

Naruto the lost child chapter 5 the first days of being a ninja

Zenith awoke to a banging on his door "Hello you alive your late for training you better be hurt!" Sakura shouted through the door Zenith got up he opened the door Sakura shrieked " ahh umm you look …awful worse than Naruto what happened?" Zenith rubbed his eyes he looked exhausted and his face showed it clearly.

Zenith wanted to reply but was cut off. "you coming to training what happened?" He thought it was odd Sakura cared for his well being but he figured team mates need to at least try. Zenith sighed "yea am okay ill be at the field soon just need to clean up a bit"

Sakura saw his bare room with a bed and little furnishing the only noticeable thing was the odd drawing of dragons and markings that dotted the wall. "yea just hurry up" Zenith nodded and shut the door he washed his Face in the sink then put on his a black jacket and purple shorts wanting to mix it up a bit.

Zenith soon got to the field he did the lame bell test he dident really try just was in the background the whole time he soon learned they pass after kakshi so called mind trick.

Zenith was soon sent on D class mission he weeded gardens and such bored he still could see Naruto showing off using clones to do everything even making one annoy zenith but the clone vanished when ever zenith looked at it.

Naruto must like to piss Zenith off cause he make annoying sounds around him or trip him.

Zenith was cleaning a home when Naruto walked in he must have thought sakura liked him or some dumb crush thing as he attacked Zenith trying to tie him up. Naruto clones surrounded Zenith he heard jet's voice 'Roar child lets scare this jokester' Zenith did an hand sign and let out a ear piercing roar that made the clones disappear the roar grew louder and gained force and zenith focused it at the real one sending him through a wall.

Zenith was happy with his work seeing Naruto had stars in his eyes. He had to clean up the house again and fix the wall but it was worth it.

Soon kakshi bought them dinner and every time Zenith finished a bowl Naruto ordered another so did Sasuke. He sighed but he was still hungry 14 bowls later he was full and the two were fallen over with there stomachs hurting Zenith on the other hand was just perfect and happy.

Kakashi eyed him "how can you eat that much?" Zenith smiled "growing boy" 'that's my child eating for two and still beats them by double the amount of food they could only eat 7 bowls'

Zenith smiled 'So jet want to talk some?' Zenith asked heading home. 'sure about what?'

'So why did you pick me to be my guardian and all?' Jet smiled 'Well it was a long story ill tell you the short version. I was once a human like you I was a great warrior and I did much good I saved a dragon's life and he granted me his power when he died but also I was granted great power from a demons by freeing them from there rage the powers combined and I was to strong you heard my story if I wanted to I could destroy the tailed beasts and this world the gods knew this and made me a deal I get one wish and get to keep my power If I spared this world and the rest of the planets… they said I needed to be balance that I was strong enough to challenge them so I wished for the one thing I never had true love and they made you a child with part of my blood and chakra. They mixed their own blood as no human was strong enough to hold me so they mixed mine and their blood together to make you and gave you human forum they agreed to accept you as one of them maybe there successors when it comes the time.'

Zenith smiled 'well that explains a lot good night jet love you I guess you're my dad or parents or something. I still love you no matter what'

Jet smiled ' I love you to'

Zenith soon fell asleep.


	6. bloody promises and rage

Naruto the lost child 6 The bloody water.

Zenith was soon informed that they got a real mission to stop some rouge ninja in near the villages of waves on a bridge.

The team soon set out for the village on the long dust road.

They where soon ambushed by bandits Zenith stayed back afraid he take the fight to far… He watched Naruto make a promise to never back down by injuring himself.

Zenith and the gang continued on their way. Zenith heard jets voices 'Sorry but I need you sleep for a bit just pretend you fainted' 'But why?' 'Trust me.'

Zenith let out a scream as he saw the rouges and and fell over.

Zenith opened his eyes he felt different he saw saskai fighting what looked liked a female ninja surrounded by mirrors. Zenith charged in unsure why but he felt like he was ment to. He shouted "hey fight me fight me you want A fight ill die first!"

That must have got the girls attention as mirrors surrounded him "Naruto stay out of it help kakashi if need be I can handle this" "what are you crazy she will!" He stood shocked as it happened the needles of ice just shattered on contact with Zenith skin they soon came at him like a barrage of razer blades Zenith shielded his eyes as he heard them all shatter his shirt was torn to pieces.

He looked to see he was covered in thick dragon scales. The girl seemed to panick as Zenith eyes became slits 'use your power Zenith lets send this banshee back to hell' "gladly" Zenith felt his hands become deadly dragon claws. He looked for her he could see her pain as day in the upper right mirror he leaped shattering it and tackled her he grabbed her by the head in his clawed hand. "please don't"

Zenith smiled as he slowly applied more and more pressure to his hand the girl screamed.

Zenith turned he saw Naruto he could see the burst of red demonic chakra he must have thought Zenith killed a girl who begged for mercy. He charged Zenith.

Zenith reacted in a flash he dove back wards as if dodging bullets Naruto passed over him. Zenith then did a back hand spring turned and faced him "that all you got Naruto?"

"You bastard you killed a person who begged" Naruto charged Zenith again aiming his right fist at him.

There was a loud sound a sound so loud it shook the very bridge and heard for miles as dust filled the air sweeping in a wave when it cleared there kakashi jaw dropped "Impossible how!"

Zenith had grabbed the fist mid air he squeezed hard the snapping of bones could be hard as Naruto screamed in pain. Zenith kicked his right knee again the breaking of bones was heard "you attacked me Naruto now you suffer"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Zenith smiled "yes scream for me " he forced Naruto on his knees his demonic chakra healed his bones "what what the hell are you!" Naruto shouted.

Zenith smiled "Me I am the great dragon!" He punched Naruto into the kakashi. "Zenith that's enough!"

Kakashi had taken care of his opponent using a water dragon jutso.

Zenith smiled as he turned human " Good tell him to not attack his team mates next time!" Zenith smiled and started to walk back to the village sakura and the others let him go there job was done here and they left Zenith go ahead.

On the way back the only thing that greeted Zenith was silence and jets mental images and how proud he was standing up to a demon charkra user.


	7. the birth of jet and Zenith

Naruto the lost child 7 Jets past and the birth of a child

Once they arrived back at the village Zenith went his separate way and went back to his apartment.

'Jet I feel different whats happening I feel like a monster. I want to drink the blood of the fallen whats happening to me?'

'Do you truly have to ask maybe it time I told you the full story you see Ive told you part of it lets see what did I leave out? Well its best to go to my story to help you understand your own.

I was once a great evil dragon people feared me and my power could match that of a tailed beasts.

I am sure you can imagine the great ninjas of the land dident care for me to much so when they couldent kill me the hunted me down and trapped me a crystal the same piece of the crystal that I used to undo are previous issues. Now this crystal worked as a charkra ampler it boosted my power greatly but at a price the seal one day was weakened and I escaped but I had no body and my charkra was fading as my spirit searched for a host it found on a little lost ninja I dominated and crushed his mind warped his body to fit my desires and was reborn till I was given an offer. The offer was given to me by a cloaked figure that sounded neither male nor female.

My offer was simple kill and eliminate a tailed beast forever and I what I desired most. At first that was the thought of my old body and how it rotted in that damn crystal but I never questioned this odd cloaked man instead I went hunting I found the damned tailed beast wreaking havoc I dominated the minds of hundreds and commanded them to march on the beast.

Then when it was weakened I made my move I entered the beast mind and shattered it completely but I gained its body and power as my own. Then it was if time stopped the world was void of color and life and I hear the figures voice again "This is the world you will create lifeless and dull but I sense that it not what you wish no I miss judged you but you have keep your bargain and I shall great you your true desire.

I saw my life flash before my eyes while I was happy I was lonely I had so much power and never had anything to protect or love. So I knew what I wanted most a child one who I could protect and give me purpose. The figure just nodded he took a sample of my blood and told me that it shall be done he mixed my original blood the blood of a dragon but it wasent enough he said the blood of gods was with you which explains what I said earlier but looking back I think its more of a metaphor so I am sorry about that. Then he asked what form my child should take I knew the dragons where hidden and the human race was growing so I choose a human the figure nodded and soon you appeared in front of me a small child he said I was bonded to you a bond stronger then time and fate itself we could never be driven apart.

So i experimented a bit merging with you till I was similar to a tailed beast I was hidden inside you I also took care of you for years taking a human form a nice gift being able to become dragon human or demon it was nice you where the perfect child and never cried just giggled I knew what you needed and wanted and I took care of you many thought you where just some peasants child but to me you where my treasure I choose the name Zenith for you because you are my highest point.'

Zenith had tears in his eyes as jet appeared in front of them and they hugged tears streaming down his face. "I love you Jet with all my heart but I only have one question why do I want to kill and bring suffering?" "Its my fault you see I was once evil like I said and I gave into my instincts those instincts and the desire to kill have been passed down to you. One the bright side I will be here to help control you you have a light inside of you Zenith my child a light that can out shine the sun you are not a monster and if you are so be it I will follow you my child through the darkest to the brightest time just know I will love you now rest some."

Zenith nodded and laid down in his bed tired and fell asleep.


	8. a test and a talk of monsters

Naruto the lost child chapter 8

The testing day one

Zenith awoke he been asleep for a day or two at lest he ate a nice breakfast. He smiled as jet helped him get ready and kept him for falling back asleep. Zenith smiled 'you always know what to say I just cant tell you how much I need you in my life. Without you for one thing I still be asleep.' ' And with out you I be a shell of a being I have no purpose no reason to live come child let us take a walk wait I hear someone coming.'

Zenith luckily just finished getting dressed he moved to the side of the door when it was opened. Zenith was out of sight and hidden silent as a ghost he saw the intruder enter and dig through his pockets. Zenith saw him take out a scroll of paper and set in on the table. Zenith finally got a decent look at him it was saskai Zenith stepped out of the shadows. He was silent however when saskai turned around he paled a little but just walked out in a hurry probably worried about his own safety around Zenith but he was to prideful to show it in his facial features or by the act of voicing his displeasure.

Zenith sighed 'They are afraid of me great.' 'Forget them they only hurt you they can not be trusted they attacked you and must I remind you of the pain the isolation they given you all your life If I could I sink my very claws into them all and devour there carrion for they are the true monsters for I ask you this who is the real monster the weapon or the one holding the weapon for those people shaped that weapon sharpened it out of fear and their insults there neglect all made the weapon then when the weapon inflicts pain it is punished not the creator.'

'What do you mean?' 'I mean monsters, weapons, people both good and evil are made are they not and influenced by others through actions but if a person harms another they blame them branding them a monster saying they are in control of there own choices while this is true it's the influence others gave that made then come to those decisions those choices on how to live and breath how and what to do and what to hurt. Offend people don't relies this sadly and life goes one unchanged unaware that those makers of monsters still are out there for example if everyone was kind there be very little monsters save the ones who where truly evil to begin with many are not evil but are turned evil or corrupted I hope you consider this ponder it my child and try to identify the true monsters in the world.'

'I shall do so I think it will be fun watching others am I a monster?' 'No not unless you let them change you. You are no monster you're my child how can one who causes such joy and happiness be truely evil… but even if you where evil I suppose that would still happen so anything really possible but so far you don't seem evil maybe a threat to those who see you as such but no monster.

However if one day you do go on a killing spree or lose your mind I will still be here loving you and protecting you and I shall still try to teach you.'

'Thank you jet lets read this note'

"dear Zenith you will be participating in the chunin exams however you will be annexed from your team and do solo missions as I fear the safety of others who are near you the hokage"

"What a load of…" ' Don't worry we dident need that team come on the exams will start soon lets go and take that test huh this will be a long day.

Zenith sat in the testing area bored as usual and slightly sad here he was in a room full of ninjas and there squads mates while he was alone instructed to not work with his past squad mates but as a lone ninja no he wasent alone he had jet and the thought of being alone scared him greatly.

Some of the ninja looked at him in fear others with distain hoping to take him out soon enough.

The instructor arrived and the test begin with a 3 strike cheating rule. Zenith filled out the questions as jet gave him the answers or helped him solved the problems normally jet would just teach Zenith how to work out a problem but he wanted to be there for him and to truly aid him as the other ninjas did with their squad mates.

Zenith soon was finished as the final question was ready to be asked many students left the room or where eliminated the question was an odd one "would you die for you squad mates". Zenith looked over at naruto and the others who said yes Zenith said no. "Zenith!" the instructor shouted "You fail you will never be a ninja ever you are now here by ahhh" Jet invaded the instructors mind as he vomited and tried to fight back from the great force that was slowly consuming his mind. "You dare do this to my child make him suffer the fate or crushing his dreams and worse of all asking a question he is forced to say no to he has no squad mates you fool and the ones he did attacked him now you will suffer!"

Jet shouted inside the mans head the man put up a fight but he slowly walked to a window shacking trying to resist as he drew a kunai and placed it at his heart aiming to jump and impale himself then bleeding out slowly. The other students and ninja seemed paralyzed unable to move or look away.

Zenith felt such pain but he looked down and swallowed his pride and closed his eyes "stop …Ill go ill give up being a ninja…. "

'no Zenith child don't I Will force this man to pass you then kill him for the …' "please stop I remember what you said to me earlier and if these people cant accept me then fine but don't do this please."

'Zenith child no my love thank you still yet you surprise me I shall release this man now.' Jet released his control on the man and the students.

Zenith then started to walk out of the room everyone was silent the instructor raced after him and stopped him "You… you stopped a sprit from killing me why?"

"Well its your job to make others suffer who am I to let a sprit prevent future harm to others who don't deserve while they make cut you down I wont."

Zenith walked away the instructor passed the students who said yes. He then sat down at his desk he looked over Zenith paper "everyone correct not a single strike and he…Zenith you're a odd one ill give you that"

Zenith made his way home and barricaded his door just in case with what ever little furnishings he had bought over the past few years then fell asleep on his bed. He could hear jet's voice 'you've done well and do not fear its not the end of your dream not by a long shot.'


End file.
